Light-emitting diodes, LEDs, are used more and more in the field of architectural lighting. One of their main advantages is that LEDs can be dimmed precisely and efficiently according to various needs. By this, light colour and light brightness, for instance, can be adjusted, also taking into account ambient light conditions.
The present application refers to light sources based on LEDs which are operated by constant current sources driven with a pulse-width-modulated signal.
As soon as more than one light source are mounted in a single room, each light source is driven with a slightly different frequency and/or phase. The use of various frequencies in various lights leads to a slow overall variation of the phase relationship between the frequencies, which causes sub-harmonics or beat frequencies. These beat frequencies have an adverse effect on human beings.
It is therefore an objective to provide an electronic lighting system and a corresponding method which overcome the described deficiencies.
The objective is achieved by the subject matter of the independent patent claims. Embodiments and developments are subject matter of the dependent claims.